rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Copy
' Bad Copy' are a popular hip-hop trio group from Belgrade, Serbia known for their humorous lyrics and slang. The members are Ajs Nigrutin (stage name of Vladan Aksentijević), Timbe (Rašid Kurtanović) and Wikluh Sky(Đorđe Miljenović). They have released several albums as a group and as solo artists and helped the popularisation of hip hop music in Serbia and Ex-Yugoslavia in the new millennium. The group started off as a duo consisting of Ajs Nigrutin and Miki Boj (Milan Šaponja). Their first album Orbod mebej, released by ITMM in 1996, mostly contained comical songs rapped over instrumentals from popular American rap acts such as Method Man and Naughty By Nature. The standout track was "Zabaci domaćine", which turned Coolio's Gangsta's Paradise into a song about a fishing trip gone wrong. The album failed to get much media attention, but it established them a cult following. The death of Miki Boj in an war in Kosovo in 1999 resulted in a hiatus that lasted a few years. The group was then composed of Ajs Nigrutin and Timjah, with Wikluh Sky joining later. Songs recorded in that period showed major improvement over their early efforts, developing their rapping skills drastically while still keeping trademark irreverent lyrics. They joined forces with Oneya, then an up-and-coming beatmaker who was working on starting the first Serbian hip-hop label, Bassivity. They had a very prolific collaboration, recording lots of songs but none of them ever getting released. By the end of 2002, dissatisfied with initially agreed schedule of their album being released only after V.I.P., Oneya and Shorty even though they weren't the first ones with a fully recorded album, they wanted to end their contract with Bassivity. Eventually they were dropped with no penalties by the label. Many of the recorded songs were later leaked to the internet, while almost none were released on other Bassivity projects. Orbo Mebej (1997) 01 Intro 02 Zabaci domacine 03 Profuknjaca 04 Kurslus 05 Nista od repovanja 06 Gedza 07 Mirko i Slavko (featuring Bosko Buha) 08 Bad Copy Ride (featuring All 4 Tea) 09 Disciplina kicme 10 Outro Sve Sami Hedovi (2003) 01 Intro 02 Pornicari stari - skok 03 Uno Due Tre 04 Dosadno bez vas 05 Pucanj 06 Svet 07 Krek Hop 08 Dance 09 Vune mlade (feat. Skabo) 10 Jos litar jedan 11 Izlomicu lokal 12 Mozes ti to (feat. Bitcharke na travi) 13 Marketing (skit 1) 14 Mood Raw (feat. Seven, Bvana) 15 Primite pozdrave 16 Tatule 17 Profitabilni diskovi 18 Svetlost Blica (feat. Bitcharke na travi) 19 Uput (feat. Bitcharke na travi) 20 Sarma Spremna 21 Da zapalimo 22 Marketing (skit 2) 23 Mucenje 24 Porno Ganksta Najgori Do Sada (2006) 01 - Intro (Veliki Smrad) 02 - Bad Copy Zoor 03 - E to je on 04 - Helanke bele tange zelene (tu lebac mecem) (feat. Bvana) 05 - Stroka 06 - Skit V.S. (kucni red) 07 - Kucni red 08 - Plaza 09 - Ne znam da djuzgam 10 - Sise 11 - Kaubojci (skit) 12 - Refren jeben 12a - Pornicari lazni (hidden track) 13 - Dusmanka (feat. Edo Maajka) 14 - Skit V.S. (vinjak) 15 - Vinjau 16 - Jebi se u glavu 17 - Pimp style 18 - Pecen kesten (feat. Gospodar Vremena) 19 - Idemo odma (feat. Skabo) 20 - Skit V.S 21 - Outro - Drugarice 22 - Bonus Traka (Jedna Buksna) Krigle (2013) 01. DOBRO REPUJEM 02. DŽASTIN BIBERI 03. LJUBAV ILI PIVO 04. PRESTAJEM DA PIJEM 05. VODIO SAM DEVOJKU NA SOJU 06. E SI MI DOBAR 07. UGOVOR SA KEPOM 08. SRANJE U CEVOVOD 09. REPERSKE FORE 10. PLIĆAK 11. SUPER HEROJI 12. MACBOOK 13. TANGE 14. POSLE 10 15. KAFA 16. IZDRVI MI MAJMUNA (SKIT) 17. MOJNE RASSMA 18. IZDRVI MI MAJMUNA (UNPLUGGED SKIT) 19. DLAKAV KURAC 20. METALAC 21. MAJKROFON CHEKER 22. NOŽ U BUBREG Category:SERBIA